To evaluate long term risk vs benefits of treatment with 1, 25 dihydroxyvitamin D and phosphate supplements. To test the effectiveness of growth hormone treatment and to evaluate family of X-linked hypophosphatemic rickets patients for restriction fragment length polymorphism to characterize the gene defect.